Fayth
by Leki
Summary: Yuna and Tidus' meeting, written out. Oneshot kinda deal, one chapter.


**Fayth**  
_by Leki_

_Simply Yuna and Tidus' meeting, just written out. Pretty much just a test, but hope it gets alrighty reviews. :3_

**Part I: Summoning Strenght and...Love?:**

Down on her knees she was, shivering in the chilling mist that was drifting around the small chamber. Her small sigh echoed hollowly around her as she clasped her hands for another try. Her lips were set in a firm line, willing herself to stop crying and prove her father proud and honor his name as Head Summoner. But what if she couldn't do it? What if she wasn't meant to- She shook her head and bowed it again, praying with all her might. Her knees were aching from where she had knelt all day, praying and searching her heart, her soul, and her mind. Her head throbbed from the will of meditating for almost a day straight. She clenched her hands together until they turned a strained white.

This was more than just honoring her name and her fathers name, this was about saving all of Spira. Saving the people she cared for, and even saving the people who despised her. Yes. She would give her life for those who hated her.  
"So please give me the strength to defeat Sin." She prayed, heart heart aching from the pain she saw daily in the eyes of the people. The Fayth sensed her faith, and the will to sacrifice herself. It knew that she knew what her ending fate would be. And so the Fayth gave her strength.

She got up slowly, blinking quickly, and stood up straight. Warmth spread through her tired body, warming her, and giving her comfort. She turned herself around slowly, and stumbled towards the door, hand against the wall to steady herself. The doors slid open and away as she approached. The first one she saw was a young blond man, and she smiled, looking then at all her other friends, Lulu, Wakka and Kimarhi.

"I have done it… I have, become, a.. summoner!" Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks as her legs gave shook and gave out. Fast gasps from everyone rang out as she started to fall forward, in a faint, but Kimarhi was faster. He rushed to her and held her steady. She shook her head slightly, whispering that it would be okay.

And here I thought all summoners were all old geezers…. The young man looked at her with his mouth gaping open, I guess I got a lot to learn...

He looked out at the crowd, wondering. He was about to ask something, but a strong arm clamped around his neck, and pulled throught he crowd to the front, wiping the thought out of his mind.  
"Eh, Tidus, you gotta get a first class view ah dis!" Tidus struggled from his new friend's grip.  
"I can't see anything in a headlock!" He snorted and turned, and had his breath snatched from his chest. The brunette girl, Yuna... She was slowly moving in front of the crowd, her long staff lookin' thing in front of her. Tidus shut his eyes for a minute. Why was it getting brighter?

Yuna steadied herself, and raised her staff slowly.  
"Be with me." She whispers, her pale hands gripping the staff in determination. Slowly she swung her staff and called on her faith, and on the new strength that had been bestowed upon her.

It was magnificent. Tidus couldn't bring his eyes away from her as a rainbow shone above her, and a something descended like an shot arrow towards her. He opened his mouth to warn her, to let out some kind of yell, but it stopped and fluttered to land before the girl. The young summoner, and look down at her with its slitted eyes, wide fleshy wings spread out, almost in a halfway protective dome around the girl. A chain of links shook from its right wing as Yuna's small pale hand reached for its head. She was so small and delicate compared to the great big hawk monster, or, whatever the heck it was.

It was so beautiful, Yuna thought, as her tiny fingers stroked through its feathers, wanting to nuzzle her nose in it, they were so soft. But maybe it wouldn't like it. She looked at the serrated edge of its beak. Well... maybe she'd try that later.  
"Thank you for coming to me." She whispered, so only it could hear. It looked at her steadily, and she looked it straight in the eyes, her heart thumping. She watched in amazement as it spread its wings once again, so magnificent and royal, and tilted its head at her. Its wings towered over her.  
Give me a name... Something whispered in her head. Yuna's eyes blurred as she thought for a moment.  
"Valefor, my great Aeon." She stroked its head once more, whispering its name so only it could hear, and smiled at it.

Lulu came forward happily, as did Wakka and all the others to congratulate her, delirous with happiness. Tidus watched as the great bird kept its eye on the girl for a moment, then stepped back and took off, its great wings casting a shadow over the assembled people and back into the sky. Tidus' eyes stayed on the girl, and couldn't look away.

Every time he came closer that night, the crowd ushered him away.  
"Stay AWAY from the Summoner!" Said an old woman.  
"Your a bad man!" Said a little girl.  
But eventually Yuna ushered them away, and talked to him, despite their warnings. She talked to him, and him alone. A warmth spread in his chest as he grinned stupidly, nervous. He hoped she wouldn't leave. Maybe she was riding on their ship... wait... Was she even single?! Was a summoner like a nun or something... Maybe... Could she date? Would it be like, sacrilege to try and kiss her? Man... And I thought I only had to about finding a place to stay... Tidus continued to worry, the party completely oblivious to his worries and thoughts. He jerked, as he noticed he had been tuning her out.  
"Er, can you repeat that again?" Yuna smiled gently.  
"We're going to be riding the same boat tommorow, aren't we?" Tidus looked blankly at her.  
"Oh, uh, really?"  
"Well, we're both going to Luca, aren't we?"  
"Come play with me some more!" Yuna and Tidus both looked down at the little child who was tugging at her sleeve, "Come on!" Yuna laughed gently.  
"Alright." The child ran off, and Yuna turned to Tidus.  
"Beg your pardon, but I'm going to go back." She bowed to him, and he grinned stupidly. He watched her sit by the fire.

"Hey, don't be gettin' any funny ideas now, eh?" Wakka playfully kicked Tidus' leg. Tidus looked back, grinning.  
"To late for that." Wakka smiled, a hint of sadness behind it.  
"Forget it, bruddah, she's outta yo league."  
"Ouch." Wakka ignored him, and went on.  
"We're gonna be leavin' early, Teedus, so get some sleep yah? I got a place all made out for you." Tidus nodded, and headed back towards the tent. His mind was totally on Yuna.

There, done with this one-shot deal. I really doubt this'll happen, but if people like it... I'll keep writing out the other FF scenes.


End file.
